This invention relates to a system for measuring and recording the three dimensional configurations of an object, and more particularly to a system for measuring and recording the surface configuration and calculating the cross-sectional area of a three dimensional object by use of moiretopography combined with an electronic computer.
Conventional moiretopographic methods for obtaining the cross-sectional area and the cross-sectional line length of a three dimensional object are laborious and time consuming.